¡Esto no es lo que quería! (Todas las parejas JR)
by Dannalee
Summary: La medicina ha avanzado tremendamente, haciendo capaz el deseo de volver a ser joven, o ser más maduro; Solo tienes que hacer tu orden, eh, pero cuidado, HAY MUCHOS ERRORES DE ENTREGA
1. Chapter 1

Hola a tod s! Es mi primer fic en esta sección n.n, ya tenía la idea hace tiempo pero no me animaba a ponerla ._. , a ver que tal les parece n.n.

**Aclaración: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece a mí, sino a su correspondiente autora. **

CAPÍTULO 1: NUESTRAS DIFERENCIAS

Uno de los problemas de nuestras parejas es la diferencia de edad, pero la ciencia ha llegado a descubrir algo que puede reducir o aumentarte años de vida, el efecto repercute física y un poco emocionalmente; esa fue la noticia que revolucionó el mundo. Entre los principales compradores destaca el público femenino y los hombre viejos. Veamos la reacción de nuestros personajes.

**Pareja romántica:**

- **¡Woow! Eso suena genial, ¿A que no parece algo así como el elixir de la vida?** - Dijo emocionado Misaki mientras alzaba ambas manos.

- **Supongo que sí...** - Contestó Akihiko, "_Hmm, tal vez ordene un par..."_, ya se traía algo entre manos como siempre.

- **¡Tengo que decírselo a mi hermano!** - El menor fue corriendo hacia el teléfono.

"_Creo que también haré una llamada..."_, pensó el peliplata tomando su celular.

**Pareja egoísta:**

- **¿Has oído las noticias Hiro-san?** - Preguntó Nowaki sin evitar mostrarse interesado, con el uso de eso al fin podría eliminar los 4 años de diferencia y poder llevarse mejor con su castaño.

- **Oh, ¿Esas pastillas para reducir de edad? Sí** – Contestó fingiendo indiferencia mientras leía un libro, en realidad estaba tan interesado como Nowaki, hasta había anotado el número telefónico de referencia.

- **Sería bueno pedir una... **

- **¡¿Eh?! ¿Para qué querrías una?**

- **Para ser más cercano a Hiro-san, por supuesto**- Contestó el más alto con una sonrisa y corazones a su alrededor. Hiroki se quedó estático y algo sonrojado, acababa de decir justo lo que él pensaba- **¿Hm? ¿Hiro-san, también te gustaría hacerlo?**- Preguntó ante la obvia expresión del castaño.

-**¡Claro que no!** - Gritó arrojándole el libro que andaba leyendo.

**Pareja terrorista:**

- **Viejo, compra una de esas pastillas**

- **¿Eh?** - Miyagi se quedó anonadado – **Jaja, ¿Para qué? Si así estamos bien...**- Respondía mas por la influencia de su billetera que por la de sus deseos.

- **Lo sabía, eres un pervertido que gusta de menores.**

- **¡¿Qué rayos?! ¡No soy ningún pervertido**!

- **Entonces... ¿Cómo explicas esto?** - Dijo remarcando la situación en la que estaban, completamente desnudos acostados en la cama luego de una intensa sesión de placer.

- **¡!** - "_Este mocoso..."_, pensó irritado – **Están muy caras, ¿sabes?**

- … - Quedó en silencio amargamente luego de escuchar la respuesta- **Entonces, si mi padre me la compra no hay problema, ¿verdad? Después de todo eres solo un profesor...  
><strong>  
>"<em>Qué se ha creído..."<em>, murmuraba entre dientes con una lágrima de verguenza.

**En la central telefónica del producto:**

**- Sí señora, le estará llegando en 4 días, gracias.**

**- ¿Hola? Sí, solo dígama si es para aumento o reducción**

**- Entendido, ¿Cuántos años?**

La línea estaba saturada de tantas personas ansiosas por poseer "la maravilla", como la habían llamado.

- **Buenas noches, central de "la maravilla", ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo?**

/Buenas, me gustaría ordenar dos pastillas/

- **Lo siento, pero solo podemos vender una por persona, las sobredosis pueden producir graves efectos secundarios.**  
><span><br>/Entiendo...Entonces, solo deme una/

- **Bien, ¿Para reducir o aumen-?** - Fuen interrumpida por su compañera

- **Oye Sumino, acá hay uno al que no le entiendo nada, por favor tú podrías...**

- **Esta bien, disculpeme señor, acá continúe el pedido con quien le voy a pasar**

/No hay problema, quiero uno para reducir 10 años/

Y así continuaron llegando las llamadas. Al parecer el nervioso de la línea era Hiroki.

_  
>"Tsk, cree que un adulto realizado no puede comprar algo así, ¡Se lo voy a demostrar!"<em>, Miyagi marcó el número y ordenó uno para reducirse 17 años, fue muy vergonzoso para él, hasta la operadora ya lo tomaba por viejo verde.

"_Si solamente pudiera obtener una...",_ pensaba un Nowaki con aura deprimente, "_Aah, en vez de ponerme triste mejor busco una forma de ser más cercano a Hiro-san"_, se levantó y fue a buscarlo a la habitación y he ahí, encontró a Hiroki colgando como loco y aventando el celular abajo de la cama.

- **Jejeje, ¿Qué pasa Nowaki?** - Preguntó nervioso entre risas- **¡Oye! ¡No-!** Nowaki ya había recogido el móvil y checó el número.

- **Hiro-san, en serio tú... ¡Soy tan feliz que hagas esto por mí!**

**- ¡No lo hago por tí!** - Gritó mientras se envolvía entre las sábanas como momia, y empezó el "jugueteo"...

**De vuelta en la central telefónica:**

- **Ah, estoy...tan...cansada...**

**- Yo...también... **- Ambas dijeron eso guturalmente, el bombardeo de llamadas las había dejado sin dormir.

- **¡Entreguen la lista de pedidos de una vez!** - Gritó el jefe para despertarlas

- **¿Eh? Oh, si...** - Todo era un caos y habían anotado los pedidos en desorden, en 5 minutos arreglaron los papeles para entregárselo al jefe, solo que... lo ordenaron al azar, haciendo que a nuestras parejas no les llegara la orden correcta. 

**¿A quién le tocará qué? Y luego de eso, ¿Qué van a hacer?**


	2. Capítulo 2: No te apresures

Hola! ¿Cómo les va? Esta soy yo reportándome xd, que bien que les guste esta loca historia, muchas gracias por sus comentarios, de verdad me ayudan bastante . A partir de ahora mis historias serán actualizadas una vez por semana, es que tengo que estudiar mucho estos meses No l s inundo más con mis delirios y acá va la conti n.n

Solo para entendernos, pongo las edades de nuestros personajes actualmente:

Misaki:22  
>Usagi:32<br>Hiroki:32  
>Nowaki:28<br>Miyagi:39  
>Shinobu:22<p>

CAPÍTULO 2: NO TE APRESURES

Al fin había llegado el día de entrega de los pedidos, estaban programados para la tarde, mas o menos la pm.

- **¡Vaya a terminar el maldito manuscrito!** - Gritaba Aikawa mientras trataba de jalar al escritor de la entrada.

- **Espero un pedido.**

**- ¡Misaki-kun! ¡Ayúdame**! - Exclamó ya más desesperada, era la fecha de entrega y el tipo se sentaba al lado de puerta como buda a la una de la tarde.

- **Mi vida, no te vayas**- Abrazaba el profesor a su asistente.

- ¡**Suélteme! ¡Ya acabó mi jornada!**

**- ¡Necesito un consejo!** - Suplicaba cuando de pronto Shinobu aventó la puerta.

- **Ustedes...¡Largo de acá!** - Sacó de una patada a Hiroki, al menos este último pudo librarse.

_"Joder, lo que me faltaba"_ - **¿Qué haces aquí Shinobu..?**

- **Vamos a casa, hoy llega la pastilla y quiero que estés ahí. **

_"Estoy agotado..."_, Nowaki acababa de terminar su turno en el hospital y se encontraba de camino a casa. Sus energías renacían al ver a su Hiro-san.

- **Estoy en casa.** - Dió un vistazo y notó a Hiroki abriendo una caja.

- **¡¿Ya llegó?! **- Preguntó emocionado.

- **Sí... **- Se limitó a responder, andaba leyendo las advertencias que la caja tenía encima.

"Este producto solo puede ser tomado nuevamente luego de 10 años, sea prudente con la edad que quiera, ya sea para reducir o disminuir. Hasta el momento no se han manifestado efectos secundarios graves.  
>Instrucciones de uso: Beber la píldora antes de dormir, a la mañana siguiente ya habrá hecho efecto (Causa sueño profundo). "<p>

El mayor estaba impaciente aunque no quisiera admitirlo.

**- Vamos a la cama.**

**- Wow, eso es algo bastante provocador.**

**- ¡No, idiota! ¡Vamos a dormir!  
><strong>  
>Cuando los semes hicieron lo que tenían que hacer, los compradores tomaron la pastilla a escondidas de sus respectivas parejas.<p>

A la mañana siguiente:  
><em><br>"¡Mierda! ¡Ya es muy tarde!"_, corría de un lado a otro luego de ver el reloj, tenía que dar clases.

- **¿Hn? ¿Hiro-san?** - El excesivo ruido que hacía despertó a Nowaki.

- **Nowaki, ya levantate, ¿No tienes que ir al hospital?**

**- Pero hoy es mi día libre.** - El más alto se levantó para despedirse de su pareja, no lo vería hasta la tarde y además estaba ansioso por ver el cambio en él.

- **¿Hiro-...san? ¿Qué te..?** - Miraba boquiabierto a Hikori

- **¡Hasta luego!** - Cerró la puerta haciendo caso omiso a Nowaki.

Miyagi seguía recostado en su cama, no se había percatado de la hora que era, cuando de pronto un chillido bastante molesto lo despertó.

- **¡Me engañaste!** - Shinobu lo golpeaba con una almohada.

- **¿Eh? ¡Cierto, la pastilla! Un momento... ¡¿Quién rayos eres?!** - Quedó pasmado al ver a un niño castaño de 12 años.

- **¡¿Cómo que quién soy?! ¡Seguramente esto fue obra tuya, yo sabía que eras un pedófilo!** - Reclamaba esa vocecilla retumbando por todo el edificio, cosa que alertó a los vecinos. Miyagi encontraba la situación realmente increíble y fue corriendo al baño, aún no asimiliaba lo que hace segundos acababa de ver. _"Rayos, si Shinobu está asi... ¡¿Cómo estaré yo?!"_, abrió bruscamente la puerta y vió su reflejo.

_"Esto...no..."_, reaccionó ante la imagen que veía.

- **¡Me engañaste! Tú estas igual de viejo, es obvio que manipulaste la mía.**- El día anterior, Shinobu le dijo a Miyagi que él tomaría la pastilla, de lo contrario sus edades simplemente se intercambiarían.

- **...**

**- Oye, no es para que te pongas así.** - Shinobu reconfortaba a Miyagi que se encontraba en una esquina lloriqueando.

- **¡Pero yo si la tomé!** - Dijo entre sollozos

- **Mira, tal vez así lucías a los 22.**

**- ¡Largo! No eres para nada alentador. **

- **¡Aikawa-san,por favor venga!**

/¿Qué sucede Misaki?/

- **¡El madito imbécil de Usagi se compró una de esas pastillas!**

**- Admite que estás celoso porque sigo siendo más alto que tú.** - Se pudo escuchar en el fondo.

- **¡Cállate!**

/No veo el problema Misaki/

- **Lo que pasa es que ahora se rehúsa a escribir porque dice que debe vivir su adolescencia apropidamente. Eh, ¿Hola?** -Usagi había cortado el cable telefónico con una tijera.

- **Vayamos a experimentar la maravillosa delicia de la primera vez.** - Dijo jalando a Misaki.

- **¡Detente! Puede que tú estés acostumbrado, ¡Pero yo simplemento no aguantaría estar con alguien menor que yo!** - Como siempre, los reclamos de Misaki le entraron por una oreja y le salieron por la otro.

Misaki ya se había tomado la molestia de leer el documento que venía adjunto a la pastilla, lástima que lo hizo tarde y desafortunadamente los otros no habían leído el papel por la emoción del momento.

Aquí, fragmentos de los que decía cada documento:

_" Usami Akihiko, favor de leer todo este documento antes de ingerir la pastilla. (...) se le está enviando una toma para reducir 17 años, leer indicaciones y precauciones en la parte posterior de la hoja (...) . No hay reembolsos ni reclamos ante errores del consumidor, razón por la cual hemos adjuntado este oficio especificando claramente los puntos anteriores."_

_" Miyagi Yo, favor de leer todo este documento antes de ingerir la pastilla. (...) se le está enviando una toma para reducir 4 años, leer indicaciones y precauciones en la parte posterior de la hoja (...) . No hay reembolsos ni reclamos ante errores del consumidor, razón por la cual hemos adjuntado este oficio especificando claramente los puntos anteriores."_

_" Takatsuki Shinobu, favor de leer todo este documento antes de ingerir la pastilla. (...) se le está enviando una toma para reducir 10 años, leer indicaciones y precauciones en la parte posterior de la hoja (...) . No hay reembolsos ni reclamos ante errores del consumidor, razón por la cual hemos adjuntado este oficio especificando claramente los puntos anteriores."_

_" Kamijou Hiroki, favor de leer todo este documento antes de ingerir la pastilla. (...) se le está enviando una toma para aumentar 17 años, leer indicaciones y precauciones en la parte posterior de la hoja (...) . No hay reembolsos ni reclamos ante errores del consumidor, razón por la cual hemos adjuntado este oficio especificando claramente los puntos anteriores."_

**¿Cómo van a solucionar sus problemas? ¿Y qué harán durante el proceso?**


	3. CAPÍTULO 3: EMPIEZAN LOS PROBLEMAS

Para empezar, perdón por demorarme (reverencia) andaba en un trabajo de verano (muy bien pagado) y no me alcanzaba el tiempo para escribir las contis u.u, *O* gracias por comentar que felicidad xD. OJalá les guste este cap c:

CAPÍTULO 3: EMPIEZAN LOS DOLORES DE CABEZA

- **¡Ya dije que soy inocente!** - Miyagi decía en su defensa en la comisaría, los vecinos habían llamada al patrullero por tremendo escándalo.

- **Tiene derecho a guardar silencio, todo lo que diga podrá ser usado en su**

**- ¡Conozco mis derechos! ¡Shinobu diles! **- Así el niño de 12 años habló con los oficiales y finalmente luego de 3 horas lo dejaron libre, pero claro, ese hecho fue a sus antecedentes penales.

_"Voy tarde, ojalá Shinobu no se salga del departamento"_, dejó encerrado al menor de edad para aclarar las cosas a su regreso y sobre todo para que sus padres no lo asesinaran, no sabía que Miyagi y Shinobu vivían juntos. Corrió camino a la universidad y alguien se le unió en la maratón.

- **Buenos días profesor, al menos no soy el único que llega tarde** - Hiroki se encontraba agitado también de tanto correr.

- **¿No tenías clases hace dos horas?**

**- ¡Siento mucho haberme quedado-**

**- ¡WAAAH!** - Gritó Miyagi parando en seco y señalando a Hiroki.

_"Rayos, no me digas que se nota... si solo fueron cuatro años._". La expresión del profesor cambió por una seria y examinaba a Hiroki, tocó su frente y lo miró a los ojos.

- **Sabía que andar frunciendo el ceño te pasaría factura tarde o temprano...**

**- ¿De qué habla? . Contestó el asistente retirando el dedo que lo señalaba.**

**- Hablando en serio, ¡¿Qué te pasó?!**

**- ¡No le importa!** - Aceleró confundido por la vergüenza y la prisa dejando atrás al confundido profesor, no hizo caso a los continuos mensajes y llamadas de Nowaki que no dejaron de sonar desde que salió de casa. _"¡No me digas que tu también..!",_ Miyagi pensaba al verlo alejarse.

En otro lado de Tokio:

- **¡Suéltame viejo pervertido!**

**- ¿Viejo? Já, ahora eres el mayor aquí.**

**- ¡Usagi déjame ir! **- Como siempre, fue vencido y arrojado a la cama.

- **Tómalo por el lado positivo, ahora sí que tendré inspiración de sobra para mis novelas.**

**- ¡No me importa! ¡Y deja de usarme para tus asquerosos li- ¡Nhg!** - Sus reclamos fueron extinguidos con un beso seguidos de muchos más.

- **Te amo, más que a nadie en el mundo.**

**- N-No digas cosas... así de vergonzosas...** - Misaki cubría su rostro con una de sus manos, debía admitir que el nuevo rostro de Akihiki le gustaba y si lo veía, se dejaría llevar.

- **Yo solo digo la verdad.** - Descendió por su cuello y lentamente se liberaban botón tras botón.

Mientras tanto:

_"Hiro-san, contesta por favor..."_, Nowaki no había dejado de insitir, probablemente el apurado de Hiroki no lo habría notado hasta ahora, y tuvo razón. Decidió hacer una última llamada antes de ir por él, sorpresivamente contestó.

/¡¿Qué quieres Nowaki?! Tengo trabajo que hacer ahora mismo/

- **¡Hiro-san! Menos mal que contestaste, bueno, lo que te quería decir es que estás...estás...**

/¡Escúpelo de una vez!/

- **¡Hiroki, estás más viejo que yo!** -Miyagi lo dijo recostándose sobre la puerta recuperándo el aire.

- **¿Eh..?** - _"¿Cómo es eso posible, los madeciré a ambos si me están jugando una broma..."_, Hiroki fue apresuradamente al baño y vió su reflejo.

CONTINUARÁ


	4. Patas arriba

**CAPÍTULO 4: PATAS ARRIBA**

**¡Una ambulancia!** - Se oían los gritos lejanos de varias chicas, Hiroki por andar apurado había entrado al baño de las mujeres. Fue lo último que escuchó antes de despertar en el hospital.

**¡Hiro-san! Gracias a dios estás bien.** – Nowaki había pasado todo el rato al pie de su cama sosteniendo su mano.

**¿Qué es lo que..?**

**No te preocupes por eso ahora, lo importante es que estás bien.** – Diciendo esto le dio un beso en la frente.

**¡¿Bien?! ¡Vi un vejestorio en ese espejo! ¡Mi vida está arruinada!, ya verán esos idiotas de la compañía… ¡Ugh!** – Un dolor en su pecho se hizo presente

**¡Cálmate! No es bueno para ti en este momento.** – Nowaki presionó el botón para llamar a la enfermera

**Sí, porque sufres del corazón al parecer, aunque, no sabía que los demonios lo tuvieran…**

**¿Profesor? ¡¿Qué hace aquí?! ¡¿No debería estar dando clases?!**

**Sip, debería.**

**Entonces… ¡Fuera de una vez!** – Una mezcla de ira y vergüenza lo invadió, el tipo había estado observando todo, incluso el estar con Nowaki. Por eso le lanzó el suero y seis inyecciones.

**¡Waa!** – Miyagi salió corriendo para evadir los objetos cuando en el pasillo sonó su celular. - **¿Hola?**

/ ¡Tú maldito viejo verde, ¿A qué hora piensas dignarte a aparecer? / – _"Estoy rodeado de demonios, dios, ayúdame."_

**Verás, tengo que trabajar. Prometo estar ahí a las cinco.** – _"¡Si! ¡Tengo que trabajar!"_

/ ¡Olvídalo! ¡¿Qué es más importante?! ¿El trabajo o yo? /

**Emm, el trabajo me da ingresos y tú me das tu…**

/¡Ven ahora mismo o te mando a arrestar por violador!/

Migayi colgó y corrió como gacela empujando a unas cuantas personas, se subió a su auto y lo puso en marcha hasta que una aglomeración de gente le interrumpió el tránsito. _"¿Qué sucede? ¡Vamos!"_

**¡Kyaaa! ¡Tómate una foto conmigo también!**

**¡No! ¡Primero conmigo! **– Muchas chicas disputaban una foto o al menos contacto con el atractivo joven que resplandecía en medio de esa gris ciudad.

**¿Cómo te llamas? **– Preguntó una con corazones alrededor.

**Usami Akihiko. **

**Usagi… ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo..? **– Un furioso Misaki susurraba temblando porque llevaba cargando todos los regalos que el 'Idol' había recibido.

**Qué aguafiestas… Buenos chicas, lo siento mucho pero debo irme.**

**NOOOOO, ¡¿Por qué? **– Dijeron todas escribiendo sus números telefónicos en un papel.

**Porque esta personita de acá está muy celosa**. – Todas voltearon a ver a Misaki y rieron con estrellitas en los ojos.

**¡No estoy celoso! ¡¿Quién lo estaría?!**

**Si, si, andando**. – Dijo Usagi tomando parte de la carga.

**Hm, dejaste varios corazones rotos, ¿Eh? **– Los dos voltearon y vieron a las damas llorar desconsoladas y algunas otras aun siguiéndolos. Llegaron a casa y encedieron la televisión, Misaki no podía creer lo que veía en el canal de noticias.

"_¡Sorprendente! El famoso escritor Usami Akihiko se mostró hoy en público con una apariencia bastante renovada, ¿Habrá consumido la famosa 'pastilla' ? Pero aún mejor, ¡Estuvo acompañado de alguien todo el rato! ¡¿Quién será?! (Mientras dijo esto apareció Misaki en cámaras.) Sépanlo hoy a la una de la tarde, no se lo pierdan."_

**Quiero morir, quiero morir, quiero morir… -** Misaki se metió debajo del sofá he hizo una rabieta.

**No te mueras aún, tienes mucho que hacer en la vida, afrontaremos eso juntos.**- Dijo Usagi con un tono de voz bastante dulce.

**¿Hm? ¿De… verdad?**

**Sí, aún hay cosas que quiero probar contigo. **– Tomó a Misaki de ambas piernas y comenzó a arrastrarlo.

**¡Idiota, suéltame! ¡No estás tomando las cosas en serio! ¡No ves que todos se van a enterar! ¡Además es tu culpa!**

**No si soborno a la prensa, así que no temas.** – Misaki resistió muy bien y no pudo ser llevado a la habitación, pero sí a la bañera.

¡Bienvenidos a la hora informativa! Ahora queridos espectadores, un rápido vistazo por nuestros personajes:

Con los egoístas:

**Nowaki, mejor consíguete alguien más y sé feliz.** – Dice Hiroki con un ramo de flores en sus manos.

**¡No Hiro-san! ¡Yo te amo sin importar la apariencia que tengas!**

**Cuida bien del perro.**

**No tenemos perro.**

**Entoces, ¡Vete a conseguir uno porque será con quien dormirás de ahora en adelante! **

**Señor, no sea dramático y solo déjeme ponerle esta inyección. **– Dice una enfermera.

**¡Nunca!** – A Hiroki le aterra las agujas, por eso hace tanto drama.

**¡Regrese acá!** – El paciente (nada paciente por cierto) se fue corriendo al pasillo con la parte trasera de la bata abierta, dejándose ver todo.

Con los terroristas:

**¡Les juro que yo no hice nada!**

**Si, si, mejor guarde silencio. Está arrestado por abuso infantil y secuestro.**

**¡Shinobu!**

**Tú tienes la culpa por tardar demasiado. **

Con los románticos:

Misaki y Usagi están dentro de la bañera, Misaki se resiste y, ¡Ouch!, _"¡Rayos, menudo resbalón que me dí!"_

**Un momento, ¿Qué hace usted aquí?**

**Eh, ¿Soy la reportera que echa un vistazo por la historia?**

**Interrumpiedo en un momento tan importante…**

**¡Aw! ¿Puedo filmar? ¡Juro que no le diré a nadie!**

**Hmm…**

Hasta aquí me llegó la inspiración, ojalá les guste la historia. Nos leemos luego, gracias por leer y por dejar comentarios, chau ^^


End file.
